darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rituals
= Rituals = Ritualism and Magic traditionally go hand-in-hand, and even in contemporary Othonia’s cultures you can see traces of where rituals were once integral to society. In Ejheria, mantras and mudras are enacted as part of their prayers. In Vikaa'ra, chanting at the onset of ceremonies and spirit-quests to earn one’s cultural adulthood are simply a way of life. Just so, once they did more, and more directly. When one is capable of storing significant amounts of mana, Rituals take on a new level of depth, bringing one’s self in tune with the workings of magic itself, even generating new and unique adaptations upon the concepts of elemental ties. Rituals can be purchased independently from Magic Circles. There is no Circle requirement to purchase Rituals. Once you have learned "Meditation," you have access to the skill “Rituals.” Each level of Rituals costs 5 EXP, and can be taught in play or in IBGAs by anyone who knows this ability with 5 minutes of teaching. Each level of Rituals involves adding additional elements to your character's ritual, such as incorporating a ceremonial item, task, chant, dance, or wardrobe. Shown below is an example of adding complexity to your Ritual, although what you choose to do is entirely up to your character, pending Plot approval. Meditation and Rituals are Unlimited; they have no per day requirement or limitation. Rituals Level 1 is available at Character Creation, and justification must be present in your Character Background for this expenditure. Ritual Level Level 1 A one minute ritual and you will get 2 mana back. Example: Meditate while holding incense cupped in hands Level 2 A one minute ritual and you will get 4 mana back. Example: Meditate while holding incense cupped in hands while chanting Level 3 A one minute ritual and you will get 6 mana back. Example: Meditate while holding incense cupped in hands while chanting. Offer the incense to the four cardinal directions. Level 4 A one minute ritual and you will get 8 mana back. Example: Meditate while holding incense cupped in hands while chanting. Offer the incense to the four cardinal directions. You must be wearing a form of ceremonial garb, such as a headdress. Level 5 A one minute ritual and you will get 10 mana back. Example: Meditate while holding incense cupped in hands while chanting. Offer the incense to the four cardinal directions. You must be wearing a form of ceremonial garb, such as a headdress, and sitting between two mirrors. Passive Abilities Additionally, each level of Rituals grants a passive skill. Level 1 Sense Elemental Ties Point and Click ability with Unlimited use and no mana cost. Detect or Sense Magic in the targeted area. Level 2 Mana Well Once per day, refresh 10 mana to the caster instantly, or up to your maximum mana, if that is less than 10. Level 3 Contact Elemental Inform Plot of intent, and begin a 5 minute ritual to contact an elemental of the caster's choice. Communicate with an elemental. Level 4 Attunement Ceremony Cannot be used for caster. Conduct a 5 minute Weapon Attunement Ritual where you attune a weapon to its owner. The weapon must be of Gemforge quality or higher. This Ritual requires a material component of the same element as the weapon. Level 5 Summon Elemental Inform Plot of intent, and begin a 10 minute ritual to summon an elemental of the caster's choice to the caster's location.